Structured documents are commonly used for storing information on computer-based storage media, where such documents use embedded coding, such as a markup language like the HyperText Markup Language (HTML) or the Extensible Markup Language (XML), to give document contents various structural meanings according to a schema. Structured documents are typically indexed by computer-based search engines in the same manner as unstructured documents that do not employ such embedded coding. Such search engines are often employed using conventional techniques to identify structured documents that contain a particular value, whereupon the identified structured documents are parsed to determine which of the identified structured documents include the value in a particular structural context. However, this approach is often slow and inefficient.